


merthur explicit podfics galore ~

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all <b>16</b> of my <b>explicit podfics</b>, which had previously been orphaned due to personal reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	merthur explicit podfics galore ~

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested to know, some dipshit in a school I used to go to decided it would be funny to circulate my explicit podfics around the year, so everyone knew that I read gay fanfic out loud. (I wasn't really hiding it in the first place because it's not like it's shameful or anything, but said dipshit decided that it was disgusting and immoral, which is 100% wrong.) It eventually spread to my parents, who unleashed a homophobic tirade on me. The pressure got too much, so I had to orphan my podfics and go undercover.  
> But fuck it all. I'm going to re-claim them now, and you'll know they're mine because it's my fucking voice. Also, there is nothing shameful about podficcing, reading, or writing any sort of fanfic.  
> To the person who forced me to do this, fuck you. What you did was not cool, and I hope you have a shitty life.

UPDATE JULY 2015: It's been half a year and I feel safe enough to reclaim my podfics again. Please check [my podfic tag](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfreeform_ids%5D%5B%5D=70308&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&pseud_id=bravenclawesome&user_id=bravenclawesome) for the return of my podfics to their rightful place on my profile.

I'm not going to delete this work because of the truly inspiring comments that have been left here. If anyone out there ever has to go through what I did, please take comfort in what people have said below and never feel ashamed of yourself.


End file.
